


For The Man Who Has Everything

by glymr



Series: A Thousand Words [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Gen, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for you," said Tim as he placed the box into Bruce's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Man Who Has Everything

Tim shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat and continued to trudge through the snow, shivering a little as he peered into each shop window, shook his head, and moved on.

It had never been terribly difficult getting presents for his family. A tie for his father, a figurine for her collection for his mother. A card for the housekeeper and whomever else was working for them at the time. Tim would usually order the gifts from a catalog, pre-wrapped, and he would be able to place them under the tree by the first weekend in December, which was when the tree usually appeared. It was a pre-decorated tree, so it never took very long to put up.

Now it was December 20th, and Tim *still* hadn't found a present for Bruce. Somehow, a tie just seemed...inadequate. Tim scowled into the next window as his breath fogged it. This store, at least, he'd been to many times before. He glared at the display; then paused, his eye falling on one object in particular. His expression became thoughtful. After a moment he walked to the door and pushed it open, stepping into the warmth of the shop.

* * *

"This is for you," said Tim as he placed the box into Bruce's hands. It had taken Tim almost a whole roll of wrapping paper to figure out how to fold it properly around the package so that it wouldn't look odd or sloppy or leave bits of the box showing.

Carefully Bruce untied the ribbon and unfastened the tape, laying the paper aside when he'd finished. Dick watched impatiently and rolled his eyes.

Bruce opened the lid of the plain white box and lifted out the contents: two photo albums, one green and one red. He glanced at Tim, who met his gaze unsmilingly.

The first album was full of pictures of Dick. Of Robin, soaring with Batman through the sky. Of Dick, looking slightly uncomfortable at some party or another. Of Nightwing, in the midst of turning a triple somersault. Next to each picture was a neat, hand-written note with the date and location at which it had been taken, sometimes with other details as well.

The second album contained pictures of Jason. Jason as Robin, laughing as he jumped off a roof and into a fight. Stealing moment to smoke a cigarette behind his school. In a tuxedo, grinning cheerfully up at Bruce as Bruce frowned warningly down at him.

The pictures blurred before Bruce's eyes. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he said softly.


End file.
